Información confidencial
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Una recepcionista de hotel común y corriente se ve entrampada en un misterioso plan que involucra a la NASA. Fic relacionado con "Carrera a la luna".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 **Nota del Autor:** Este fic está relacionado con "Carrera a la luna". Trata sobre los hechos anteriores a esa historia y aclara varios cabos sueltos que quedaron inconclusos, al tiempo que añade más a la trama central de la historia principal que quiero desarrollar.

Un saludo.

* * *

 **Información confidencial**

Lynn Knoxville era una mujer peculiar pues, pese a sus veintisiete años, tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve. Bueno, eso y su estatura. Medía solamente un metro con cincuenta y dos centímetros, pero aquello no era un problema para ella. Ser bajita no le impedía hacer su trabajo o conquistar hombres.

Lynn era la recepcionista de un hotel muy conocido en Nueva Orleans. Se caracterizaba por mostrar siempre una amplia sonrisa y por estar tapizada con maquillaje. Gastaba la mitad de su sueldo en cosméticos para lucir mejor y la otra mitad la destinaba a otros menesteres, como por ejemplo, el arriendo de su departamento. Hacía allá se dirigía Lynn, después de haber completado una extenuante jornada laboral.

Lo normal para ella en esas situaciones era tomarse un café muy cargado, pero aquella ocasión era peculiar. Lynn no había pegado un ojo esa noche, y no solamente por su trabajo, sino por su otro asunto en el décimo piso. Un asunto que la involucraba a ella, un colega y un armario para escobas particularmente estrecho. La había pasado muy bien, pero le dolían las piernas y bostezaba a destajo en plena calle. Usaba unas gafas voluminosas para disimular su cansancio.

Era cierto que nadie le había puesto una pistola al pecho para tener sexo con un colega de trabajo, pero así era Lynn. Pensaba que tener una vida plena y un buen trabajo era posible, y así lo estaba demostrando, pues no tenía quejas por parte de su empleador. Laboralmente hablando, era una trabajadora modelo y, fuera de éste, era una persona alegre, de un humor rápido y con un encanto visible a millas de distancia.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, sin embargo, se percató de que le hacía falta algo, algo que perdurase junto a ella. Lo notaba en los sillones, en las paredes y en la falta de ruido.

Algo le faltaba.

Pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en ello. Las endorfinas hace rato que habían dejado de ejercer su influencia en ella y se sentía como si pesase una tonelada. Con lo que llevaba puesto, se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormida cinco minutos después.

Soñó que estaba en un corredor interminable con un piso ajedrezado. Lynn corría y corría, sin descanso, pero sin llegar al final. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero una luz cegadora hizo que pestañara y, de golpe y porrazo, se encontró con una mujer muy extraña. Parecía usar una corona dorada en la cabeza y usaba lo que sólo pudo describir como su vestimenta, también dorada. La habitación no era como la de su departamento, sino que se podían ver estrellas, planetas e incluso galaxias.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Lynn, pensando en lo ridícula de la situación. Sin embargo, la mujer frente a ella no parecía compartir su opinión.

—Alguien que demanda tu obediencia —dijo la mujer con una voz autoritaria, casi déspota—. Has sido elegida para una misión muy importante.

Pero Lynn no era una chica que se doblegara con facilidad. Ella era una persona libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y no iba a obedecer a una persona, aun en sueños.

—Yo no lo haré.

—¡No estás en posición de hacer demandas! —ladró la mujer del atuendo dorado—. ¡Harás lo que te ordene o…!

La desconocida alzó ambos brazos y descubrió unos extraños brazaletes de los cuales brotaron dos esferas de luz. Lynn, por alguna razón, se dio cuenta que esa mujer, quienquiera que fuese, no estaba jugando.

—O sufrirás las consecuencias —concluyó la mujer. Las esferas seguían sin moverse, las cuales se reflejaron en los ojos grises de Lynn. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Veía muchas caricaturas? No. Ella había dejado de ver caricaturas cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Lynn estaba aterrada. De la situación y de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Podría llamar a la policía pero, de algún modo, la idea sonaba ridícula pues no tenía idea si todavía estaba en la Tierra o en otro planeta. Al final, no vio otra opción más que cooperar.

—Bien. Haré lo que me pides.

La mujer soltó una carcajada malvada, libre de cualquier alegría sincera.

—Excelente. Ahora, tu objeto más preciado será mío.

Las esferas de luz que se mantenían junto a los brazaletes salieron disparadas en dirección a Lynn. A continuación, sintió un vacío desesperante mientras el calor de su cuerpo era robado por alguna fuerza maléfica. Miraba sin ver cómo aquella mujer creaba un segundo par de brazaletes y se las puso en las muñecas. Inmediatamente, todo volvió a tener forma y sentido, y el calor de su cuerpo volvió. El vacío desapareció así como había aparecido.

—Ahora eres mi esclava —dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Lynn lentamente—. Pero todavía no puedes cumplir con tu misión. Para hacerlo necesitas ciertos conocimientos. ¡Recíbelos ahora!

Y ella tocó la frente de Lynn. Al principio se sintió como si un hacha le hubiera partido la cabeza en dos, pero luego se fue aliviando. Cuando todo hubo pasado, Lynn se sentía extraña, como si hubiera estudiado alguna carrera tediosa por varios años.

—Aprovecha bien estos regalos —dijo la mujer, quien regresaba a su trono—. Tu misión está entre toda la información que puse en tu cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a fallarme, porque será lo último que hagas en tu vida!

—Así lo haré —dijo Lynn en voz baja.

—Ahora anda, cumple con tu cometido —ordenó la mujer desde su trono—. No me defraudes.

* * *

Lynn despertó con una jaqueca comparable a la de una resaca, sólo que no recordaba haber bebido tanto. De hecho, desde hace varios años que no tomaba una botella de licor. Su visión se fue aclarando lentamente y, cuando pudo ver con claridad, se dio cuenta que había ocurrido una horrible equivocación.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba rodeada de tantos doctores y enfermeras. Ponían caras alegres, aliviadas y Lynn no tenía ni idea de por qué. ¿Acaso ese era el cielo, o el purgatorio?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó uno de los doctores, un tipo canoso y con una barba tupida.

Lynn creyó que se trataba de una broma. Sabía a la perfección cómo se llamaba. Tal vez fue por eso que respondió con algo de vehemencia.

—Lynn Knoxville.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En Baton Rouge, Nueva Orleans.

—¿Naciste allí?

—No. Nací en Nueva York, en Queens.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy recepcionista de hotel.

Y las preguntas se detuvieron. Era obvio que los médicos estaban desconcertados por alguna razón que Lynn no alcanzaba a entender.

—No hay señal alguna de amnesia —dijo uno de los profesionales.

—O disfunción motora —agregó otro médico.

—O cualquier indicio de daño cerebral.

Lynn estaba comenzando a preocuparse bastante. Pero fue el siguiente comentario lo que encendió las alarmas dentro de ella.

—No recuerdo haber visto esos brazaletes antes —dijo una de las enfermeras—. Cuando hice mi ronda hace seis horas atrás no estaban en sus muñecas.

Fue como si una sacudida eléctrica hubiera terminado de despertar a Lynn. Se sentó sobre su cama y alzó los brazos. Los brazaletes que creía que formaban parte de un sueño lucían bastante reales. Luego, se hizo la pregunta predecible.

¿Fue aquello un sueño?

La evidencia contradecía la teoría del sueño. Por difícil que fuese de aceptar, aquella mujer déspota también era real, así como sus amenazas. Luego, recordó la horrible sensación de vaciarse por dentro y aquel frío letal que se había apoderado de su ser. No obstante, no podía decir nada de eso a los médicos, pues nadie en su sano juicio le creería. En lugar de eso prefirió ir paso por paso. Y el primero de ellos era saber por qué demonios estaba en un hospital.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

El médico más veterano hizo que los demás se retiraran un poco. Temía una reacción violenta por parte de Lynn.

—Pues el conserje del edificio en que vivía la encontró en su cama, aparentemente inconsciente —dijo el doctor lentamente, como queriendo que Lynn entendiera cada palabra—. La llevamos aquí, le hicimos unos exámenes y nos dimos cuenta que usted había caído en un coma.

—¿Un coma? —dijo Lynn sin entender.

—Usted era un tres o dos en la escala de Glasgow —continuó el doctor con la misma lentitud—. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que el conserje la encontró hasta ahora.

Lynn frunció el ceño.

—¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

—Bueno, ¿sabe qué día es hoy?

Lynn halló rara la pregunta, pero la respondió de todas formas.

—27 de mayo de 1947.

El doctor exhaló profundamente antes de continuar.

—Señorita Knoxville. No sé cómo decirle esto, así que simplemente se lo diré. Hoy estamos a 17 de agosto de 1967.

Lynn abrió la boca sin que fuese consciente de ello.

—Así es —continuó el doctor con un poco de aprensión—. Usted pasó prácticamente veinte años en coma.

¿Era una broma? ¿Una maldita broma? Lynn miraba en todas direcciones, como si la respuesta a su incomprensión estuviera dibujada en las paredes de la sala. Su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial. No sabía qué hacer.

 _¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a fallarme, porque será lo último que hagas en tu vida!_

El recuerdo de la amenaza de la mujer ataviada de oro hizo que cobrara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo valioso.

—Necesito irme de aquí —dijo Lynn mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el control de su respiración—. Necesito saber dónde está la base aérea más cercana.

Los doctores presentes contuvieron la respiración. Ninguno de ellos dijo siquiera una palabra. Pasó un minuto entero antes que uno de los médicos le hiciera señas a una enfermera para que saliera corriendo de la sala.

—Señorita Knoxville, usted necesita descansar —dijo el doctor a cargo, quien todavía estaba visiblemente nervioso—. Necesita de al menos un par de días para recuperarse del coma. Recuerde que fueron veinte años.

—¡Sé que fueron veinte malditos años! —vociferó Lynn con una voz ronca que ni ella misma reconoció—. Necesito ir a la base aérea más cercana, ¡ahora!

La sala se llenó de un mutismo tenso. Lynn seguía taladrando con la mirada al médico en jefe, repitiendo la orden en silencio. Los demás intercambiaban miradas inquietas, como si estuvieran esperando por un desenlace no muy bonito de la situación. Sin embargo, el doctor a cargo pareció darse cuenta que nada ganaría con detener a Lynn en contra de su voluntad.

—Está bien —dijo él, alzando las manos en plan apaciguador—, está bien. Puede irse de aquí si lo desea. Por favor, déjeme acompañarla a la salida.

Lynn aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió al doctor por varios corredores atestados de pacientes, enfermeros y doctores. Ambos iban a un paso discreto, como si Lynn no tuviera ninguna prisa por salir del hospital. Ella crispó los puños al bajar varios pisos por las escaleras, siempre con lentitud, sólo para atravesar más corredores. Habían pasado como diez minutos desde que Lynn dejó la sala hasta que al fin pudo ver la salida.

—No necesita ir más lejos, doctor —dijo Lynn sin mirar atrás—. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—De acuerdo —dijo el doctor, quien dio media vuelta para volver a su despacho, visiblemente aliviado por haber dejado a Lynn atrás.

En la salida, Lynn miró en ambas direcciones y tomó asiento en un banquillo cercano. Respiró profundamente, una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquila, ganando claridad de mente. Recordó la aprensión en los ojos de los médicos y las enfermeras, la lentitud con la que el doctor la guiaba hacia la salida y la enfermera que había salido de la sala a paso agitado.

Lynn había acabado con su remembranza cuando un par de manos la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia un vehículo negro. Pataleó, forcejeó e incluso mordió a uno de los hombres, pero de nada sirvió. Después sintió un agudo pinchazo en su cuello y, minutos después, ya no vio ni oyó nada más.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que despertaba en un lugar extraño en lo que iba del día. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez, Lynn estaba sentada, maniatada con cuerdas que mordían sus brazos y piernas con fría indiferencia.

Lynn trató de reconocer sus alrededores, pero todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una luz direccional encima de ella. Pronto, la angustia se apoderó de ella y exclamó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, pero el silencio era igual de inmisericorde que sus ataduras. Era tal la falta de cualquier sonido que podía sentir una presión intangible en sus oídos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lynn no respondió de inmediato. Estaba tratando de poner algo de orden en el caos que había surgido en su cabeza, pero ese maldito silencio y aquella condenada luz direccional no hacían las cosas muy fáciles.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —insistió la voz, sin siquiera variar su tono.

—Ly-Lynn Knoxville —respondió ella a duras penas.

—¿Dónde vive?

Era como volver al hospital, maldita sea, pensó Lynn.

—¡No voy a responderles nada hasta que…!

Pero los interrogadores no alcanzaron a saber cuáles eran las demandas de la prisionera, pues un dolor terrible hizo que Lynn apretara los dientes y exclamara con una voz más ronca que cuando estaba en el hospital.

—¿Sabía usted que no es el voltaje el que mata a las personas, sino el amperaje? —dijo otro de los interrogadores, con una calma que llegaba a erizar los nervios—. Eso hace que la electricidad sea un método bastante efectivo para hacer cantar a cualquier gallo. Ahora dígame, ¿dónde vive?

Lynn respiraba con dificultad. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y cada nervio de su cuerpo clamaba en protesta.

—Nueva Orleans —dijo Lynn con voz queda.

—¿Ve que era fácil? —dijo el primer interrogador—. Ahora, dígame, ¿por qué necesitaba ir con tanta prisa a una base aérea? Su nombre no está en los registros de la Fuerza Aérea o en ninguna otra rama militar nacional.

—Váyase al diablo —dijo Lynn débilmente.

—Es una lástima, señorita Knoxville —dijo el segundo interrogador con falsa condescendencia—. Realmente.

Una nueva descarga eléctrica, más intensa que la primera, tensó todos los músculos de Lynn. Sus nervios chillaban de una agonía indescriptible y ella gritaba y gritaba, sin ninguna forma de impedir que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sublevara en contra de ella.

Y luego, todo se detuvo.

Lynn apenas podía inhalar. Sentía sus pulmones como si estuvieran hechos de concreto. La totalidad de su cuerpo temblaba en contra de su voluntad y todavía podía sentir pinchazos de dolor en su interior.

—Si no quiere decirnos nada, entonces tendremos que asumir lo peor —dijo el primer interrogador.

—Usted es una espía soviética y quiere robarnos secretos, diseños de armas o vehículos de guerra —añadió el segundo interrogador.

—Tiene razón —admitió Lynn con apenas fuerzas para hablar—. Soy una espía soviética y he venido a obtener información sobre sus tecnologías espaciales.

Uno de los interrogadores alzó una ceja, evidenciando un leve escepticismo.

—Para ser soviética, habla inglés bastante bien.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo Lynn con voz entrecortada—. La KGB hace bastante bien su trabajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante los cuales ambos interrogadores intercambiaron palabras entre susurros. Lynn, entre todo el dolor y la confusión dentro de su cabeza, no podía entender nada de lo que ambos hombres estaban diciendo. Dos minutos estuvieron discutiendo, al cabo de los cuales, el primer interrogador se acercó a Lynn con una expresión que a ella no le gustó para nada.

—Mi colega aquí presente cree que deberíamos meterte en la cárcel por el resto de tu vida. Pero yo creo que puedes sernos útil, aunque seas comunista. Te propondré un trato: si nos proporcionas inteligencia que pueda beneficiarnos de cualquier manera, entonces tu estadía en la cárcel será mucho más corta y podrás irte dentro de tres o cinco años, dependiendo de cómo te comportes, e incluso te pagaremos el avión de vuelta a la Unión Soviética. ¿Qué te parece?

Lynn, pese a toda la tortura anterior, compuso una sonrisa por primera vez desde que salió del coma.

Ambos imbéciles habían caído en la trampa.

* * *

Después de un juicio demasiado breve para ser considerado justo, Lynn fue encerrada en una prisión de máxima seguridad, junto con otros espías soviéticos y traidores a la patria. Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos de sus nuevos compañeros, Lynn había conseguido un trato para acortar bastante su estancia en la cárcel, a cambio de un generoso regalo.

No obstante, Lynn se sentía como fragmentada en dos. Una parte deseaba que aquella información llegara a los oídos de la NASA, continuando un plan que venía fraguándose desde el año 1939, año en que un loco sádico con aparentes poderes mágicos incitó a otro loco sádico a iniciar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La otra parte, la Lynn antes del coma, estaba asustada por encontrarse en una prisión y se preguntaba cómo demonios había permitido que todo eso ocurriese. Se preguntaba qué ganaba esa mujer ataviada con ropajes dorados con entregar una información que a todas luces era una barrabasada engendrada por un esquizofrénico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que alguna vez hubo un reino en la luna? ¿Qué clase de idiota creería que alguna vez hubo seres no tan diferentes a los humanos poblando la luna, y que más encima hubiera un cadáver, perfectamente preservado? ¿Y qué ganaría el gobierno estadounidense con ello? Lo que sí tenía claro era que esa mujer de dorado era una persona con el capitalismo a flor de piel.

De improviso, una sonora explosión hizo que la pared tras Lynn desapareciera en una voluta de humo. Escombros tapizaban el piso de la celda y, casi inmediatamente después del estallido, las alarmas sonaron y pasos se escucharon en la lejanía. Lynn se había cubierto la cabeza con los brazos cuando ocurrió la explosión, pero cuando hubo pasado el peligro, notó que había una mujer ataviada de manera muy estrafalaria. Su cabello era blanco, igual que el de Lynn y tenía unos moños que semejaban a las orejas de algún roedor. Como Lynn, era muy bajita y ostentaba una expresión burlona en su cara.

—¿Cómo es que no has salido de aquí todavía? —dijo la recién llegada con un tono muy ligero y desenfadado, como si nada pudiera preocuparle—. ¿O acaso crees que los brazaletes que te dio nuestra ama sólo sirven de adorno?

Lynn no sabía qué rayos decir. ¿Una chica con disfraz de ratón había venido a salvarla de la prisión?

—Bueno, como quieras —dijo la mujer que parecía ratón—. Nuestra ama está muy complacida por tu trabajo, por simple que parezca. Por eso he venido a buscarte, para que ella te convierta definitivamente en una de nosotras.

Lynn estaba perdida. Sin saber por qué estaba haciendo eso, se dejó conducir por su salvadora y, en un parpadeo, ambas mujeres estaban de vuelta en aquella amplia sala con estrellas, planetas y galaxias.

—Señora —dijo la mujer que parecía ratón—. Lynn está de vuelta. Ha cumplido con su misión sin problemas.

—Déjanos —ordenó la mujer de dorado e instó a Lynn para que se acercara. Titubeando, hizo caso, pensando en qué podría venir a continuación.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Lynn con incertidumbre.

—Sólo quiero felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo —dijo la mujer de dorado, con esa misma voz autoritaria, casi déspota que empleaba siempre—. Demostraste mucha frialdad en haber engañado a esos dos agentes con tu actuación y en darte cuenta que ellos iban a buscarte cuando esa enfermera desapareció.

—Sólo lo hice gracias a sus conocimientos —dijo Lynn con modestia.

—Los cuales usaste muy bien. Lo único que me preocupa es que no hubieras podido salir de esa prisión, tal como te lo dijo Sailor Iron Mouse.

Lynn se mostró nuevamente dubitativa.

—Es que no sabía sobre las capacidades de los brazaletes.

—Eso estaba entre los conocimientos que te entregué —dijo la mujer de dorado con un poco de impaciencia—. Pero como eras una principiante no le voy a dar mucha importancia, pero ahora sabes de lo que realmente eres capaz.

Lynn creía que, una vez cumplida la misión, iba a ser liberada, pero parecía ser que ese no era el caso.

—¿Y qué va a ser de mí ahora?

—Fácil. Seguirás sirviéndome, pero tendrás otra misión, una que te llevará a los confines más recónditos de la galaxia.

Lynn, de golpe y porrazo, sintió cómo le temblaba el cuerpo entero. ¿Una misión en los confines de la galaxia? ¿Y cómo mierda iba a llegar allá? No tenía idea de astronomía, pero sí sabía que la Vía Láctea era un lugar inimaginablemente grande. La mujer de dorado supo de algún modo cuáles eran las dudas de Lynn, a juzgar por su respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

—Tenemos formas de llegar rápidamente a cualquier parte de la galaxia en cuestión de segundos. Sailor Iron Mouse te mostrará.

Lynn iba a agradecer, en contra de su mejor juicio, a la mujer de dorado cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo nimio, a decir verdad.

—¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Sailor no-sé-qué-más? ¿Acaso no pueden nombrar a las personas con algo más de sentido común?

—Todas mis lugartenientes tienen nombres así, aunque pueden adoptar uno más normal para propósitos de infiltración —respondió la mujer de dorado, curiosa por la curiosidad de Lynn—. Esa chica de negro que está pintándose los labios es Sailor Tin Nyanko, y esas dos que se pelean por todo y por nada son Sailor Lead Crow y Sailor Aluminum Seiren. Ellas serán tus nuevas compañeras en la misión que debes realizar ahora y te explicarán lo que debes hacer.

—¿Y usted? —quiso saber Lynn con un poco de miedo—. ¿Cuál es su misión?

—¡Impertinente! —chilló la mujer de dorado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta? ¡Soy la gran Sailor Galaxia! ¡No voy a tolerar insubordinaciones!

Lynn volvió a temblar como gelatina durante un terremoto.

—¿Y por qué todas ustedes se llaman Sailor?

Sailor Galaxia no respondió por un buen rato. Lynn apenas podía morderse las uñas de lo asustada que estaba. Temía que volviese a explotar y que más encima le diera un castigo. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

—En su momento lo sabrás —dijo Sailor Galaxia misteriosamente—. Pero antes que salgas, hay un trabajo muy importante que requiere tu participación.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Hay una parte de ti que se resiste a ser lo que estás destinada a ser —dijo Sailor Galaxia en su tono habitual—. Tiene que desaparecer.

Sailor Iron Mouse y Sailor Tin Nyanko sujetaron fuertemente a Lynn por los brazos, quien, por alguna razón, no quería que su identidad se perdiera, aun a costa de su propia vida. Pero a Sailor Galaxia no le interesaba la vida de Lynn Knoxville. Le interesaba que ella se convirtiera en una leal servidora, inmisericorde y poderosa.

—Prepárate —advirtió Sailor Galaxia a Lynn, extendiendo ambos brazos—. Lynn Knoxville va a dejar de existir.

* * *

El directorio de la NASA estaba reunido en la sala de conferencias por una información clasificada como Top Secret que había llegado de parte de una espía soviética. Numerosos técnicos y científicos habían analizado la información y la conclusión fue lapidaria.

Todo era auténtico, por increíble que pareciese.

Lo que se iba a decidir en esa reunión no era si la misión al lado oculto de la luna iba a tener lugar o no. Aquello se iba a hacer sí o sí. El asunto era quiénes iban a integrar el equipo de reconocimiento. No podía ser personal con antecedentes militares pues la NASA estaba bajo mucha presión civil a causa de aquel mismo tema y la NASA no quería quedar mal con el pueblo estadounidense, y por qué no, a la comunidad internacional también. Quedar como los buenos de la película podía ser una buena estrategia para ganar aliados frente a los comunistas.

Después de surfear por un montón de fichas médicas, dos nombres salieron a la palestra. Irónicamente, Malcolm Morgan era un coronel de la Fuerza Aérea con una carrera muy prometedora por delante, pero el segundo nombre era el de una estudiante de Biología llamada Rachel Stark. Los directivos estaban desconcertados por las aptitudes físicas y mentales de Rachel Stark y decidieron seleccionarla para la misión a la luna.

Justo afuera de la sala de conferencias, dos conserjes limpiaban el piso cerca de las puertas dobles que daban paso a la sala. O al menos pretendían estar haciéndolo.

—Malcolm Morgan y Rachel Stark —dijo Adam Saunders —anotándolo todo en una libreta mientras su compañero, Floyd Callahan, se aseguraba que no hubiese moros en la costa—. Ese Malcolm no me sorprende, pero esa tal Rachel… no sé, como que me parece increíble que una civil tenga aptitudes para tolerar los rigores de los viajes espaciales, ¿no crees, Floyd?

—A mí también me parece sospechoso —admitió Floyd, quien volvió a fregar el piso disimuladamente, alejándose casualmente de las puertas dobles—. ¿Te parece si investigamos más a fondo a esa mujer?

—Pues me parece una idea tan buena como cualquiera —dijo Adam—. Pero primero debemos deshacernos de este trabajo.

—Sí, menos mal que la KGB es bastante prolijo con esto de entrenar espías —comentó Floyd, buscando la forma de ser despedidos de su trabajo de una forma que pareciese natural.


End file.
